callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasteland
Wasteland is a large-sized map in Modern Warfare 2 set in wilderness somewhere near Chernobyl. Tactics Despite being a perfect sniping map, many people also like to camp in the bunker. Anything that makes you stealthier is ideal such as going prone or going with a silenced weapon. Thermal scopes and Cold-Blooded are both essential for rooting out snipers although it can be hard to find those that are prone, due to the undulating nature of the map A sniper wearing a ghillie suit is practically invisible if he is prone. Smoke grenades will have some benefit when crossing open ground, except most snipers on this map prefer to use thermal sights to spot enemy ghillie snipers. This makes Cold Blooded very effective; because of the grey-tone nature of the map, you are practically invisible even when sprinting in the open if someone is using a Thermal Scope. The bunker can be quite troublesome to control as there are many entrances. Grenade launchers and Thumpers work wonders in this area as well as Semtexes and Claymores. Also RPGs are useful for clearing bunkers when used with Scavenger and Danger Close. Placing a sentry gun at the back of a wall can assume control of a couple of entrances. The houses and bushes offer perfect hiding spots to control missiles and AC-130s. Avoid crossing open ground whenever possible, there is more than likely a crosshair from a sniper scope trained on your head. There is also a stand alone heavy turret in this level near the broken cars on a jersey barrier. While the turret itself is helpful, the surrounding cars and rusting metal provides great cover for snipers, and the cracks between the metal and cars can be used to take out enemies if they are within view. It has a view of the chopper and the fence area near it and can be used with great ease. There is also another turret by the broken church; however, it is open to half the map and invites sniper fire. There are also two turrets in the middle of the map when playing domination at point Bravo. They are very useful while playing domination but you can be easily spotted by snipers. Tips & Tricks *The helicopter in the corner of the map is a good spot to snipe from. If you jump on the front nose then jump left on to the exhaust from here jump onto the cockpit and then you can get on top of the rotor blades or to the top of the tail. *The bushes that divide the map into its three sections can be used to throw Semtex and Frag Grenades over, which can easily surprise enemies camping around the tunnel entrances and corners. *When sniping, like on parts of Estate, it is better using a Thermal Scope than a standard scope due to the common long-range engagements - Ghillie suits are able to appear to blend well with not just the grass, but items of cover and particularly window frames. *Almost every killstreak is effective here, and this is also one of the best maps to call in Emergency Airdrops. * Stealth Bombers can devastate an enormous portion of the map, try setting the direction length-wise through the map. *If an enemy gets a Chopper Gunner or AC-130, try to take it out or get inside. These killstreaks are extremely deadly here since there is virtually no cover from above. *Bling Pro can be very useful on this map combined with Cold-Blooded Pro and Ninja, giving you the ability to use a silenced sniper rifle with thermal scope and a good silenced sidearm, like the PP2000 or the G18, with one other attachment like red-dot sight or Akimbo. With Ghillie Suit, Cold Blooded Pro, Ninja and the silencers you are very difficult to detect while the thermal scope will give away enemy snipers' positions. *In the bunker, you can use the grenade launcher or AT4 to get a couple kills. Also when in the bunker, there is a small crack that gives you a view from the other side, it is big enough to just squeeze a grenade, but small enough to keep you safe from most fire. *When sniping, stay on the outskirts of the map and slowly work your way counter-clockwise while stopping to snag a kill every once in awhile. *Inside the bunker, there is a table which you can climb onto that has a net above the wall with Orange containers of them that can be shot off-however, you can throw grenades and C4 through the netting, which should be impossible because the box of oranges is sitting on it *The AA-12 shotgun is great for quick firepower when sneaking around the giant hedge separating the map in domination around C. *Sniper rifles, particularly the Barrett .50 Cal and the Walther WA2000, can be used very successfully inside the bunker. By going prone inside, you can easily pick off numerous enemies as the enter the bunker from the east or you can lie prone outside the tunnels, on the banks next to the trenches to the north and south of the bunker and pick off enemies approaching from the far side. *While using the mounted miniguns you can aim at the corners of the giant hedge and wait for the cursor to icon to go red and start firing. *This map is a good place to complete the "Survivalist" (5 continuous minutes alive) and "Flawless" (a whole match without dying) challenges. There is an area behind the helicopter with tall grass where you can lie down and not be seen. Make sure to use Cold-blooded Pro and Ninja, and you're chances of survival are good. Be sure to bring an automatic weapon if someone does happen to find you. *Another useful sniping tactic is to slowly circle the outside edge of the map (as noted above) with a Ghille Suit, any sniper rifle + Thermal Scope with Cold Blooded as you will be invisible until you fire but still have one-shot kills. This is effective since using a suppressor without using stopping power will mean you need to hit twice to kill. If you keep moving slowly around the outside of the map, it will be difficult for enemies to locate you. Camping in one location too long (more than 2-3 kills) without a suppressor is not advised. *The bushes scattered throughout the open area of the map provide excellent cover for snipers. *If your team currently has an airborne killstreak, staying in the tunnels with a powerful weapon can leave the opposing team helpless. Trivia *This map is a remake from the Call of Duty multiplayer map Brecourt, similar to how Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's Chinatown was a remake of Call of Duty's Carentan multiplayer map. *This map contains the church seen in the mission All Ghillied Up (although it is inaccessible), the statues holding the PPSh-41, and other similar buildings. Even the things inside these buildings are still the same (chairs, tables, posters etc.). *Chernobyl nuclear reactor number 4 (the reactor which caused the disaster), can be seen in the distance. *You can see apartments in the distance when using a thermal scope. *This map is open with very little cover making it a Sniper's heaven and a CQB nightmare. Although there are ways around this with stealth type classes. *This map features such little cover from overhead that air support becomes very valuable in getting kills, and creates a good chance of getting the nuke. *This map is not recommended for small groups of players such as in split screen, because of the hedge that you cannot walk through. You have to walk all the way around to get one kill. *It is likely that "Wasteland" is right outside of Pripyat as the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant can be seen close by and several Bloc style apartment buildings can be seen in the distance. *Using Cold-Blooded Pro and going prone in the bushes while in a ghillie suit, you are virtually invisible. *A teddy bear is in the tunnel with the RPGs and a laptop. *What were land mines preventing curious players from leaving the battlefield in the Call of Duty version are now radioactive zones. *There are several mounted miniguns on this level, although they are lightly used since they offer little cover from the many snipers, and seeing people in this tall grass and semi-hilly terrain is difficult. * There are several dead cows located all over the map, because of the lack of visible wounds they were most likely killed by radiation from Chernobyl. * Inside one of the buildings are some Soviet propaganda posters. * There is a glitch where you can get out of the map but it is very difficult to do. You must die and get the painkiller deathstreak and the lightweight perk. If you sprint directly through the radiation patch and get to the edge of the map, you will be able to get out of the radiation section, and you will also be able to run through the radiation on the border of the map without getting hurt. But if you reenter the map you will take damage from the radiation again if you wish to go to the edge again. * it is best to go around the side of the map where the broken tanks are this way you can see both spawns and is very good for capture the flag and headquarters but you must keep on going round each side to get the best out of it * When you achieve the tactical nuke, Look towards the Nuclear reactor designated "4". It will explode there. A possible joke from Infinity Ward. *The church in the map is orthodox which is a common religion in eastern Europe, you can tell because of the Cross shape, and the dome on top. *If you do glitch out of the map, there is virtually no cover or grass, so it would be unwise to snipe from there. But if you go out of bounds on the side of the small scrapyard there is a small bush on the right that you can use to conceal yourself. You must be patient or you might not want to use this because it has a very small field of view. *One tactic that works well is to have a class with Marathon and/or Lightweight during objective matches. Running along the perimeter road leads to most good vantage sniping points. This not only takes a lot of snipers by surprise but also makes you a target/ a disregard for most players (both essential for objective matches). *English words and phrases can be seen on the helicopter at C flag spawn. This is unusual as it is a Russian helicopter. It reads, "AMERICAN EX-PRISONERS OF WAR, DEPT. OF FLORIDA, DEPT. OF MARYLAND, DEPT. OF NEW HAMPSHIRE." Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2